A Second Try: Nash
by Manny Edwards
Summary: Split off from my previous story. A new student starts school at Pokey Oaks, but is he as nice as he initially seems?
1. My OCs

Here are the OCs of mine that will be appearing in this story...

* * *

Bud Duxley- Red Powerpuff Boy

Age: 6

Features: Very short "red" hair; backwards red baseball cap

Eye Color: Red

Bud is always trying to seem better than his brothers. His boastful, jerky shell hides the insecure individual he is at heart.

* * *

Bob Duxley- Blue Powerpuff Boy

Age: 6

Features: Neat, earlobe-length blonde hair; thick-rimmed glasses

Eye Color: Blue

Bob, being the smart one, never seems to be taken seriously because of his quirky behavior. However, he comes up with the best plans when he and his brothers are in a tight spot.

* * *

Bill Duxley- Green Powerpuff Boy

Age: 6

Features: Messy, shoulder-length black hair; small black bull's skull necklace

Eye Color: Green

Bill is younger than Bud and Bob, but he sure doesn't act like it. He's much stronger than his siblings, often carrying things his brothers would never dream of lifting with ease. However, he seems to be the silent type, usually keeping his many thoughts to himself.

* * *

Brenda Winters- Red Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Features: Waist-length "red" ponytail; neat red ribbons

Eye Color:Red

Brenda is the leader of the Rowdyruff Girls. She's bossy at times; this leads to arguments with her sisters. She like to headbutt enemies in battle.

* * *

Candy Winters- Blue Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Features: Shoulder length blond, curly hair, often tied into a bun

Eye Color: Blue

Candy is the Rowdyruff Girls' second in command. She can seem cold and even antisocial at times, but she has a soft spot for the other blues…

* * *

Dakota Winters- Green Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Features: Short, spiky, black hair

Eye Color: Green

Dakota's the toughest out of her sisters. She can be a sadistic and unpredictable fighter, but her sisters usually keep her in check.

* * *

For a full and updated list of my OCs, go to my profile. Hope you enjoy this story!


	2. A First Look

This story introduces a new OC of mine named Jeff Nash (any similarities in name and/or personality are purely coincidental). Be warned, he's not a very nice person...

Read and review!

* * *

September 6th, 1999.

"The city… of _Townsville,_" the narrator began, "starts a new chapter of the year today as its children go back to school. Even the Powerpuffs, as well as their 'rivals' the Rowdyruffs, begin the _first grade_ today (although they're still being taught by Ms. Keane at Pokey Oaks _Kindergarten_). I heard there's gonna be a new student this year…"

Inside the main classroom of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, all the now first-graders (except the new kid, of course) were sitting down at their old seats, waiting for Ms. Keane to come in. This included the 'Puffs, who all sat down at the same table, as well as the 'Ruffs, who sat at the table next to their counterparts. "Did you guys hear about the new addition to our class?" Blossom asked the others. "I think they're coming in with Ms. Keane."

"We _all_ heard about it, Blossom," Brenda sighed. "I wonder what they're gonna be like…"

"I bet he's gonna be one of those quiet, smart types," Bob suggested. "He'll totally help me with this chemical formula I've been working on…"

"No, I'll bet _she_ will be strong, yet sharp and quick on her toes," Dakota argued. "She would definitely help us during that dodgeball game at recess-"

"Nope, you'll all _wrong!_" Brink interrupted. "He'll probably be just like _me!_ Except I'd be the more awesome one, of course."

"Sheesh!" Buttercup snorted. "One of you is already enough…"

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Hey, guys," Bud suddenly chirped.

"What?" The others asked.

"_Shut up._"

At that moment, Ms. Keane walked into the room. She came to a stop at the front of the class, facing her pupils. "Good, morning, class," she said, "And welcome to the _first grade!_ Now, let's kick off the school year by introducing our new student." Ms, Keane looks over at the doorway. "Okay, you can come in now!"

At hearing this, the new student strode into the room. He had a round face, brown hair, small hazel eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He was slightly taller than the 'Puffs, and was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots, which fit his thin-yet muscular frame perfectly. He went over to Ms. Keane and stood in front of her, facing the class.

_Looks… different from what I thought,_ Bud said to himself. _Doesn't look like he'll stand out much…_

"Would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Ms. Keane asked the new student. At hearing this, he cupped his hands around his mouth, seemingly in deep thought, but then he suddenly opened up.

"My name is Jeff Nash. My parents and I just moved into Pokey Oaks from Detroit last week, and I haven't met any kids here until today. I'm _really_ looking forward to spending the school year with you guys!"

Bud turned to Blossom, suddenly suspicious of Jeff. "I don't like the sound of this Nash guy's 'new kid speech'," he said.

"Why?" Blossom asked. "It was definitely better than _yours._"

Bud blushed in embarrassment. "You still remember tha? Whatever, all I'm saying is he doesn't sound like he means what he's saying. Feels like there's 'something else under the surface', if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, come on, you're just being paranoid."

"But-"

"Okay, Jeff, why don't you sit down at an empty seat?" Ms. Keane asks. "I need to take roll call."

"Okay, Ms. Keane, will do!"

Nash went over to an empty seat a table away from the 'Puffs. He noticed as he sat down that there was a large can of brown paint sitting near the edge of a shelf behind Princess, who was sitting next to him.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" Princess yawned, already bored with school. "What's your name? Jim… Mash or something?"

"Actually, it's-"

"Shut up, I don't care anymore."

_Well, in a few minutes you're gonna wish you did,_ Nash thought to himself, eyeing the paint can. _Unless, of course, brown's your favorite color…_

"By the way, I'm Princess Morbucks," Princess blabbed. "My daddy is the richest person in Townsville, and I've got stuff many people could only _dream_ of having! Being rich may _seem_ fun, but it really just means a _ton_ of work! I mean, just last week-"

"Sorry," Nash interrupted, "But I need to get a few things out of my bag for a second."

Princess sighed. "Fine, but hurry up, I don't got all day…"

Nash nodded and grabbed his bag by the straps.

_Here goes nothing…_

As Nash picked his bag up, he purposely swung it around so that it knocked the can off the shelf, bathing Princess in thick mahogany paint. "Wha- what just _happened?_" she stammered, shocked. "Did you just… Did you _do_ this?"

"It was an accident," Nash lied through his teeth, feigning regret. "I _swear!_"

Some of the paint dripped into Princess' eyes, burning them as well as temporarily blinding her.

"AAAIIIEEEEEEE-"

Princess was picked up from school a few minutes later. Ms. Keane, believing Nash's phony account of the event, decides not to punish him. At this point, the only other person sitting at Nash's table was Mitch. "Whoa, what happened with Princess?" he asked. "I can't believe she had to go _home_ because of that."

"Yeah, me neither," Nash mumbled, grabbing a glossy black permanent marker. I _can't believe that paint scheme _worked, he says to himself. _Unfortunately for this guy, I have to get rid of him, too. He talks too much._

"Hey, my name's Mitch. Mitch Mitchelson. I'm one of the cooler kids around here."

Nash turned to the wall between the two and uncapped the marker. "Yeah, that's great," he muttered.

"Of course, _Buttercup_ is pretty cool, too. She's the girl with the black hair and green eyes, sitting over there with her sisters. Not the one with the black hoodie, that's Dakota.

"Okay." Nash turned to Mitch, holding the marker out. "Can you hold this for a sec?"

"Okay," Mitch responded, taking the marker from him and inspecting it. It's a brand-new Sharpie-

"MITCHELL MITCHELSON!"

Ms. Keane sped over to Mitch and pointed at the wall next to him and Nash. "What did I tell you about _writing on the wall_?" she asked, clearly angry.

"Whaddya mean?" Mitch questioned. "I didn't…" He turned to the wall to find the words "MITCH IZ AWSUM" scrawled across it in huge letters, written in…

_Black permanent marker…_

Mitch stared at Ms. Keane, speechless. "Go stand in the corner and think about what you've done!"Ms. Keane commended, slapping a dunce cap on Mitch's head.

_The new kid… He _framed _me… _Why?

Mitch slowly trudged to the nearest corner of the room, seemingly in a trance. He couldn't understand why- or how, for that matter- Jeff would do something like that to him so quickly.

_He was probably behind that paint can thing, too…_

Mitch slowly passed by Bud as he went over this in his mind. "Mitch," Bud whispered, "What happened?"

"It was _Jeff_," Mitch whispered back, snapping out of his thoughts momentarily. "He wrote on the wall and put my name on it!"

Bud froze as Mitch shuffled away. _I was _right, he thought. _Nash isn't what he seems… but what's his game? What's he up to?_


	3. Chalk Dust

It might take a while to update after this, I changed most of the second half of this chapter while I was typing it up, and it's gonna affect the rest of the story...

Read and review!

* * *

Bud turned to Blossom, who was taking out some paper for class. "Blossom!" he cried. "Mitch just told me Nash staged the whole thing! _He's_ the one who wrote on the wall, and he might've knocked over that paint can, too-"

"Bud, what did I tell you?" Blossom suddenly reprimanded, her frustration with Bud growing. "Jeff's new here, give him a chance! Stop… _pinning everything_ on him!"

"Blossom, I'm _serious!_ I think-"

Blossom sighed. "Look, I'll keep an eye on him, okay? Just… stop talking about him like that until then."

"But-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to answer this question!"

"What do you mean-"

"Alright, everyone, time to refresh our thinking caps with a little spelling!" Ms. Keane suddenly spoke. "Blossom, Jeff, can you two come up to the board and spell the word 'ballet'? Everyone else, write it down on paper."

A smirk appeared on Blossom's face as she stood up. _No way, how did she predict that?_ Bud asked himself.

_Alright, _spelling! Blossom thought as she walked over to the black chalkboard. _This is gonna be a piece of cake!_

Nash got up and followed suit although his gait was slower, as if he were wading in a pool of molasses. _Oh, no, why did it have to be _spelling?! Nash worried as his eyes darted around the room. _Need to come up with something quick… Aha, I got it!_

Once the two arrived at the chalkboard, Blossom and Nash each picked up a stick of chalk. Blossom was as calm as could be, eager to take on the "challenge". Nash, on the other hand, was unsure, full of temporary self-doubt. He remembered how he'd always misspell something back in kindergarten. In fact, the embarrassment stemming from that was one of the reasons why he wanted to move from Detroit in the first place. Now, he just hoped his plan would work.

"Alright, you two," Ms. Keane said, "You have one minute to spell the word. Begin!" At that Ms. Keane went over to her desk and started reading a copy of _Cat Lovers' Digest_, not paying any attention to the class. Nash turned to the board and began to write "ballet" out extremely slowly, making mistakes and erasing them over and over. Blossom, however, quickly wrote out the word with correct spelling.

_That must be the answer,_ Nash said to himself, erasing his "work". _I've only got one shot at this scheme…_

Nash stepped on the end of one of Blossom's shoelaces and kept his foot there, hoping that she would eventually have to move before the minute was up. Sure enough, as Blossom turned to put her chalk down, her shoelace came untied thanks to Nash, who lifted his foot before Blossom could catch him. The pink PPG looked down at her shoelace and groaned. "The _one_ day I decide to wear sneakers instead of Mary Janes," she muttered, bending over to tie her shoes.

Nash looked out at the class to see if anyone was finished. Sure enough, everyone had already written down their answers, and the entire class stared at him. _Oh, no, what if they tell on me?_ Nash wondered.

"_Thirty _seconds, class," Ms. Keane announced, still immersed in her magazine.

_Screw it, it's _go _time!_

Nash wrote down "ballet" on the board the way Blossom spelled it, then erased her answer and stepped over to the end of the chalkboard, away from Blossom's workspace. The whole "operation" takes about five seconds, and it is at that this time Blossom finishes tying her shoes. "A perfect answer from me," she gloated, standing up, "As usuahh…"

Blossom stared at the gray and white splotches that once spelled out her answer. She slowly turned to Nash.

"Jeff… did _you_ do this?"

Nash lowered his head, pretending to be sorry. "Yes, but it was an _accident,_" he lied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "I _swear._"

Blossom took a step back. "Were you behind the writing on the wall, as well?"

Nash stepped forward. "Yeah. And I did that whole 'spilling paint on Princess' thing on _purpose, _too."

_Bud was right this whole time..._"_Why,_ Jeff? Why would you _do_ stuff like this?

"_Why?_" Jeff leaned in, his face inches away from Blossom's. "Because I'm _Jeff Nash._" He leaned in even further, the two's "noses" touching. "And 'stuff like this' is what Jeff Nash _does._"

"Okay, everyone, time's up!" Ms. Keane went over to the blackboard and checked her students' answers. _Huh,_ she thought. _I thought for sure _Blossom _would've aced this one, but apparently she hasn't written anything..._

Confused, Ms. Keane headed back to her seat. "Thanks, you two," she said as she sat down. "You can go back to your seats now. You all can have a little fun while I prepare todays lesson..." At that, Ms. Keane sunk back into her 'zine. Meanwhile, Blossom was already back in her seat, a little creeped out by her encounter with Nash.

"Blossom, we all saw what just happened between you and Nash," Bud said to her. "All I have to say is... _I told you so!_"

Blossom sighed. "You were right this whole time, Bud," she admitted, "But now's not the time for games." Blossom stood up. "Powerpuffs!" she called out. Hearing this, the other 'Puffs turned to listen to her. "We have to teach Jeff a lesson," she announced, "And we have to do it before he pulls anything else!"

Meanwhile, across the room, someone was in the shadows, smirking and watching.

_A boy with short brown hair who was slightly taller than the 'Puffs..._


	4. The 'Puff Meeting

So, this is the new chapter. I'm planning on creating a new story soon, but I'm gonna update my stories on my own pace now (it's gonna take a _lot_ longer than before).

Read and review!

* * *

All the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs gathered together, sitting around a single table at the center of the room. Blossom had called the twelve of them together for a meeting. As the two groups are often at odds with each other, it's no doubt at least one of the superpowered kindergarteners is curious as to how this gathering came to be…

_The 'Puffs and 'Ruffs sitting together without a fight breaking out? _Bob asked himself, proving a point. _That's rare._

_If whatever this Nash kid's up to that can cause Blossom to bring us together like this, _Buttercup thought, _He must be a big deal to her… Of course, now we have to break the news to _these _guys…_

After a few seconds of silence, Brick decided to speak up. "So, Blossom, why'd you make us come over to you guys? Especially after what happened last week…"

Brick, of course was talking about six or so days ago, when he and Bud insulted each other to the point they started fighting. When it was over, several buildings downtown had either been damaged or destroyed. "Listen, guys, I don't want to start another incident or anything," Blossom assured, trying to forget about last week's mess. "I've brought you all here because I've-"

Bud coughed loudly. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Fine. _Bud_ has discovered something- or should I say, some_one_- that we need to stop before it's too late."

"What's going on?" Brenda asked. "Has Mojo disguised himself as one of our classmates, trying to find a way to destroy us?"

"No…"

"Has Him brainwashed everyone in town, tricking them into hating us?" Dakota suggested.

"No…"

Candy looked around, thinking of who that "someone" could be. "...Is Fuzzy around here or something?"

"No, it's _much_ worse than that," Blossom answered. "What I'm talking about is the new guy."

Brick laughed. "What, you mean _Nash?_"

"C'mon, his pranks are _hilarious,_" Butch said, defending Nash.

"_And_ pretty harmless," Boomer added.

Suddenly, Nash's voice, disguised as Bud's, sounded from behind the PPB leader. "Of course, I never expected you _Rowdyruffs_ to understand…"

Hearing those words, Brick turned to Bud, glaring and angry. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Bud quickly defended. He lowered his head, hiding his mouth from view. _Was that… me? _He asked himself. _I don't _think _I said that, though…_

Nash's "Bud voice" sounded again. "What I meant to say was… You're only taking Nash's side on this because you think he's _better_ than you!"

"Okay, now I KNOW that was you!" Brick jumped up on the table and looked into Bud's eyes. "Let me ask you something, you _pansy._ You feelin' lucky? 'Cause just because we're in school doesn't mean I won't fight you."

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ feeling lucky," said Bud, standing up on the table as well. "And you have to take back what you just called me. _Now._"

_Oh, man, things are getting _good, Nash thought gleefully as he watched the two stare each other down.

"What happens if I don't?" Brick asked, smirking.

"This."

Bud punches Brick across his face, sending him into a bookcase and causing paper and books to fly all over the place. He tries to jump over to Brick, who quickly fires two eye lasers into his foe. Nash's eyes widen as he sees this.

_Whoa, do they really have superpowers? I thought that was just a rumor or something… Best not to tell them it was _me _saying those things…_

Unfortunately for him, Bubbles had seen him the whole time, having looked over at Nash as he was beginning his prank. She raced over to the two and stood between them. "Guys, listen to me for a second!"

Bud and Brick, who were each charging up giant energy balls, stopped what they were doing, allowing the deadly projectiles to dissipate. "What?!"

Bubbles pointed to Nash, who gulped. "Brick, Jeff was doing a Bud impression! He was the one who said those things to you!"

Brick's look of surprise from Bubbles' sudden entrance quickly turned to one of anger. "Boomer, Butch!"

The other two RRBs quickly join his side. "What do you want?" Boomer asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brick growled, his fists glowing red. "I wanna punish Nash over there for that stunt he just pulled!"

_Uh-oh,_" Bob thought as he heard Brick's words. _Nash isn't such a nice kid, but who knows what'll stem from him getting beaten up by the 'Ruffs? I gotta do something…_

Bob briskly walked over to Nash. "Hey, Nash, let's take a little trip to the bathroom. _Now._"

Nash looked up at him. "And what happens if I don't?"

Bob's hand started to glow blue. "Do you _really_ wanna find out?"

"Nope." Nash stood up, and together he and Bob walked into the bathroom.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Butch asked.

"I dunno," Brick responded. "Either way, as soon as Nash steps outta that bathroom, he is _dead!_"

"Why can't we just go inside and beat him up _there?_" Boomer questioned.

Brick smacked Boomer across the face. "That's the _dumbest_ question I ever heard!" Brick lied, not wanting Boomer to know he had a good point.

The RRBs flew over to the bathroom door and positioned themselves around it. _Oh, boy, _Blossom thought. _This isn't gonna end well…_


	5. Conversation

The new chapter. Right now I'm working on another Powerpuff Girls fanific that takes place about a month and a half after this one, and a Mario fanfic as well. Don't worry, unlike my last "projects", you're going to see these two soon!

Read and review!

* * *

Nash entered the bathroom, followed by Bob. Just outside the classroom, the small, dingy lavatory is just out of earshot from the rest of the class, allowing Bob to talk to Nash in private.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nash asked, turning around. "'Cuz in case you haven't noticed, there are three superpowered psychos waiting outside to pound me into mincemeat."

Bob sighed. "How do you stay alive with so many _enemies?_"

Nash shrugged. "Eh, I manage."

"Nevermind, Nash, we have to think of something to save your butt. Maybe if I beat you up first, they'll lay off you!"

"What the heck kinda plan is _that? _I thought you were the smart one!"

"No, no, just hear me out! I'll only pretend to beat you up, and if you look the part, maybe they'll decide I got you good enough and forget about the whole thing!"

"...Yeah, that's not gonna happen…"

"What do you mean-"

Nash kicks Bob in his… kiwis, bringing the blue PGG to his knees. Nash raises his (Nash's, not Bob's) right elbow until it points up at the ceiling, then brings it straight down, smashing it into Bob's forehead. Bob falls to the floor as Nash punches him repeatedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys were waiting outside the bathroom door, prepping for the upcoming beatdown. Butch started jumping around, energetic and eager for the fight. "Know what I gonna do to him when he comes out? Huh? Know what I'm gonna do?"

"It's obvious, Butch," Brick sighed. "You're gonna do the same thing we are- kick his butt!"

Butch quickly nodded. "_Exactly!_"

Suddenly, Bob flew (and by this I mean he was _thrown_) out the bathroom. Beaten and bruised, he landed in a battered pile at the RRBs' feet. "What the _heck_ happened in there?" Brick asked.

Nash then walked out the bathroom, cracking his knuckles. He let out a fake gasp as he saw Bob lying on the floor. "Oh, my gosh! The Rowdyruff Boys beat up _Bob!_"

Once they heard this, Bud and Bill flew over to the scene. "Why would you do this?!" Bill demanded.

"B-but we didn't do this!" Boomer stammered.

"Yeah, so lay off!" Brick added.

Bud pointed a finger at Brick. "You just gave us an excuse to beat _you_ up!"

"What-"

Bill suddenly barrels into Boomer and Butch, sending all three of them crashing through a nearby wall. Bud balls his hands into fists, which burst into flames. He uses them to punch Brick left and right, burning his face. As the PPGs and RRGs raced over to try to break up the brawl, Nash calmly walked over to Bob. "See, I _knew_ that would work," he said. "Beat you up, throw you outside, say those three did it- caused the _perfect_ distraction."

Bob sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, perfect plan, I get it- DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT ELBOW HURT?!"

Nash frowned slightly. "Actually, not really. Maybe that's why I kept getting suspended from my old school for doing it…" Nash knelt on his right knee and extended his left arm to Bob. "Hey, man, sorry for beating you up. Here, let me help you up."

Bob's frown softened into a smile as he reached for Nash' hand. "Oh, thanks, dude-"

Nash, however, quickly pulled his hand away. "_Nope!_"


	6. Overheard

Here's the new chapter! Y'know, this story will probably be over within the next two chapters, but don't worry, I'll make another fanfic right after this one is finished!

"Read and review!"

...Is what I would've meant to say if people were actually reviewing, but they're not, so this is the last time you'll see this is one of my chapters (you'll see it on my profile and story descriptions _only_).

* * *

Due to the fight they just had, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bud and Bill had to relieve Mitch of his "corner duties". Everyone was firmly in their seats, now that Ms. Keane had finally started a math lesson- everyone, that is, except for Bob, who had moved over to the seat beside Nash.

_And to make things odd enough, they're actually conversing with each other, _thought Blossom, _As if they're planning something. The whole thing seems even _more _suspicious than before…_

Buttercup, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. _Oh my gosh, when is _recess?! she seemed to scream inside her head. She looked up at a clock hanging on the wall and calmed down. "Awesome, it's only in ten minutes…" she whispered to herself.

"_What's_ in ten minutes?" Brenda asked, having overheard.

Buttercup facepalmed. "Recess, you moron!"

Brick, even though he was on the other side of the room, somehow heard her. Eerily smiling, he cracked his knuckles. "_Good._ Me and the boys'll take Nash on then. He'll _pay_ for getting us in trouble, making us look like fools…"

Bob, meanwhile, overheard Brick's statement using his superhearing abilities (Yeah, I know, he has super hearing but not super _sight_) and turned to Nash. "Nash, the Rowdyruffs Boys are gonna try and take you out at recess!"

Nash simply nodded. "I understand…" Nash fidgeted for a few moments before turning back to Bob, "Um, when does recess start, again?"

"In less than ten minutes."

"Wait- we only have ten minutes to think of a way to stop those escaped convicts from _killing_ me?!"

Bob chuckled. "As a matter of fact, they _are_ escaped convicts-"

"_Jeff! Bob!_" Ms. Keane was glaring at the two. She pointed to the corner, the RRBs still cracking their knuckles there. "I'd suggest you quiet down, unless you'd want to sit in the corner with the _Rowdyruff Boys_ here."

"No, that's okay," Nash quickly said. He put his head in his hands. _Oh, crap, how can Bob and I _communicate _if we can't even _talk, _much less work on a plan together?! I can't come up with something by myself, I'm too _lazy!

Suddenly, Bob slipped a tiny piece of paper onto Nash's desk. The brown-haired troublemaker quickly snatched it up and scanned it with his eyes. _Nash, don't freak, _the it read. _We can just pass notes, as long as Ms. Keane doesn't spot us._

Nash turned to Bob and nodded. The two then began to furiously write and pass notes between each other, trying to come up with a foolproof plan to survive recess. Bud silently watched them from his seat in the corner. He snorted. _Of course Bob has to be working with Nash. This explains that whole bathroom situation. I've gotta do something about this…_

Bud scribbled something on a piece of paper, folded it into a plane and threw it at Bob. The paper plane somehow bypasses Bob's glasses and hits him right in the eye, then bounces off onto his desk.

"Ow! My eye!"

As Bob rubbed his injured, bloodshot eye, Nash picked up the paper, then unfolded and read it. "Hmm… I know what you two are up to," he read out loud, "I'll put a stop to that at recess… Signed, _Bud._" Nash gasped, then turned to Bob. "Bob, Bud's after us, too! He's gonna team up with the RRBs at recess!"

Bob picked up his glasses, which fell to the floor due to the plane's impact. "Relax, man. It's not like recess is gonna start any second now of something-"

The bell for recess suddenly rang. All the other kids stampeded outside, even Bud and the Rowdyruffs, who flashed evil grins at Bob and Nash before heading outside. "Thanks for jinxing us, man!" Nash said, sarcastic.

"Shut up," Bob snapped. "Hey, where's _Bill_ in all of this?"

Just then, Bill passed by, punching Bob in the shoulder. Bob fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Nash looked down at him.

"...Y'know, you kinda deserved that for siding with me."


	7. Lackluster Finale

In honor of the 1-year anniversary of my first story, I was originally going to end this story with a long, violent fight scene between multiple people. However, I lost the notebook I was writing it in. Forgetting many of the details, I quickly thought of rewriting what I remembered, but after checking out the story's popularity (or lack thereof), I decided to do this instead. Here the gist of what was supposed to be this fanfic's finale.

Bob and Nash step out into the playground

The Rowdyruff Boys exchange words with Nash, preparing for a fight

Bud sneaks up behind Bob and prepares to attack him

Suddenly, Bob performs the "seated three-quarter facelock jawbreaker maneuver" on Bud

The PPGs, RRGs and Bill attack the RRBs, Blossom justifying their actions by saying, "Our job was to _stop_ Nash, not _kick his butt!_"

Blossom and Brenda make quick work of Brick, using Blossom's Ice Breath to freeze him.

Bud and Bob fight each other. Bob, although bleeding profusely from the forehead, manages to win.

Boomer and Butch put up a fight against Bubbles, Candy, Buttercup, Dakota and Bill, but the five use their numbers to win.

Brick breaks free of his icy prison and tries to sneak up on Blossom when Nash superkicks him in the side of the head, knocking him out

Bob asks Nash if the only reason he is so mean is because he's insecure and doesn't know how to fit in

Nash says, "No, I just _do it,_" then kicks Bob in the nuts


End file.
